Imaginary
by Theatregirls2317
Summary: Combeferre sees a girl that nobody else believes is real. One day however, he walks into the cafe to find that his girl does indeed exist. Sorry for the bad summary... Rated T just in case. Combeferre/Azelma maybe eventually E/E on the side..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea as I was laying in bed one night so lets see how it goes! If you like, Review please! :) constructive criticism is more than welcome!**

**I do not own Les Mis sadly...**

_He walked alone so many nights. Sometimes he needed to clear his head, others, he simply sought the peace that came with being by himself. _

On_ the first night that he saw her, she was dressed like one of the princesses from his fairytales. Her big ball gown swept along the pavement as she moved towards him. Her dark curls cascaded down her back and her chocolatey eyes were wide and carried a certain sparkle in them._

_The second time, she was dressed as one of the gamin of the streets. He realized that she was beautiful, far more beautiful than any other girl he knew, without trying. Her dimples showed when she smiled at him. He found comfort in her prescence._

_Every night after that, she would appear. For hours, they would walk side by side in silence, simply enjoying each other's being. On rare occasions, she would sing to him. Her voice had a magic to it that captured his senses and made him lose his thoughts. If it were possible, he would have listened to the girl sing forever._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Combefferre entered the flat he shared with Grantaire slowly. The other man was still awake.

"Where have you been?" Grantaire asked. Combefferre shook his head. How many times had he tried to explain to his friend about the girl? Grantaire would always insist that he had imagined her. He knew different though. He knew the girl was real and that as sure as night and day, he would find her. One day.

"Come friend. You need your sleep," Grantaire said leading Combefferre to his room. "We have a meeting tomorrow morning."

The next day, Combefferre was rudely awoken by a loud rapping on the door. Grumbling, he got up to answer it only to find Courfeyrac waiting anxiously on him to change.

"You know how Enjolras is, he might have a conniption if we are late," he explained softly. Combefferre nodded and the two walked out a few moments later. He longed to tell his other friend about the girl but it was likely that he would think him just as crazy as Grantaire did.

The whole of Les Amis were chatting animatedly inside the small cafe where they had their meetings. Everyone was there, even Eponine who didn't always come. Sitting beside her was a rather familiar looking girl. She caught his eye and realization hit him like a train. His grl was real. And she sat right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay for Chapter 2! I would love to hear what you guys think! The more reviews this story gets, the quicker I will have the next chapter out. Critiscm really helps!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Les Mis, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction because all of my ships would have already happened so...**

_Azelma had been enchanted by Combeferre since the first time she saw him._

_Her father had just beaten her viciously and in a fit of great irritation, she had grabbed one of her mother's old burgousie dresses. Not knowing where she was going, she slipped out of the inn, careful not to wake Eponine. The dress hung loosely on her thin body but she didn't care. For just one night, Azelma decided she was going to feel like a princess. _

_The weaving and winding roads of the city were well known to her; she spent more time wandering them than she did home._

_That was when she saw him. A young man with curly, black hair and round glasses perched on his nose. The cool air of night was comforting, yet he still looked troubled about something. In a quick burst of bravery, she walked up to him and grabbed his hand. It was hard to say which was more surprised about it but he went with it and didn't let go._

_After that night, Azelma could not get the man out of her head. She did not know his name. She did not know where he was from or his story. She did, however, know that she had to see him again. Each night after that, she would walk around until she found him and every night he came. _

Azelma had come to the meeting to get away from home. Father was on a rampage and had already bruised her immensely.

A nagging thought in the back of her mind said that Eponine had come mostly to see the leader, Enjolras. She bit back a snicker. Her sister! Actually fancying someone besides Marius!

"Ah! There are the 3 others! Hurry and come sit so we can begin," Enjolras called.

She turned to see who they were and could not conceal the look of surprise on her face when she saw the person she spent every night with. Half of the time, she hadn't entirely believed he was real!

"Who is that?" she asked Eponine.

"Which one?" Her sister replied, barely glancing up.

"The one with the curly hair and glasses."

"Him? Oh, thats Combeferre."

She could not help herself from staring. He was just as handsome in light as in dark.

"I'll be back," Combeferre muttered to Grantaire. The drunk looked at him curiously. Ever since they had arrived his friend had been acting odd. Grantaire and Courfeyrac watched quietly as the young medical student walked over to Eponine's younger sister, Azelma.

"Hello mademoiselle," he said shyly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She blushed.

"Bonjour, good sir," she said attempting to channel in her best manners. "You needn't call me mademoiselle, Azelma is much more fitting."

He smiled. "Henri Combeferre. Most people just call me Combeferre though."

Enjolras interrupted their talk. "Alright, for the first order of business..."

Azelma sighed. Combeferre noticed this and squeezed her hand. "What would you say to taking a walk with me after the meeting?"

She nodded. "I would like to very much. Thank you... Combeferre."

As he walked away, she thought about how odd it was to finally have a name with the face she had dreamt about so often.

**A/N: So I know that their whole relationship thing is moving kind of fast but I need it to for all of the things that are going to happen later in the story to make sense. So just hang with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been kinda crazy at my house... This chapter is kind of a filler, a fair amount of action and progression will occur in the next chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't so...**

Combeferre, the normally attentive student, could hardly keep his mind on the problem at hand and the oncoming revolution. Enjolras always said women were distractions. He was determined to prove him wrong although it was hard when all he could think about was her big chocolatey eyes and the conversation they would have later.

"Combeferre!"

Combeferre jumped slightly. Enjolras was staring very pointedly at him. "Yes..?" he asked.

Enjolras rolled hs eyes. "I asked if there was any news on General Lemarque. How is his health? You said you would go and check after last night's meeting."

"I must have f-forgotten," he stammered, not wanting to see his friend angry.

Not angry but highly displeased, Enjolras dismissed the meeting saying he himself would do it right this instant. Combeferre composed himself and resituated his glasses on his face. Just about then, Azelma had made her way to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She was shaking quite a bit from nerves. A part of her was sure if she said anything wrong, he would hit her, but the logical part of her reasoned that if they had walked together so many nights and he had yet to hit her maybe he wasn't the type of man who would hit her. When she saw his handsome face, she decided to risk it and go over to him.

"Hello again," she said softly. He smiled.

"Hello indeed. Shall we walk?" Combeferre asked a little shyly.

They walked in silence at first. It was he who broke the silence asking the first question that came to mind.

"What is your favorite book?"

Azelma looked down, ashamed. "I-I can't read, Ferre."

His shock overpowered the joy he felt at the nickname she had already given him. She saw the expression on his face and mistook the surprise for anger. He saw her body tense up as she braced herself for the hit. Instead, he (being the gentle man that he was) pulled her into a hug.

"Well then 'Zelma, I shall teach you."

She smiled one of her genuine, almost Eponine identical, smiles. "I'd like that very much, Monsieur."

"Just call me Combeferre." _Or if you wish, you can keep calling me Ferre. I wouldn't mind, _he thought to himself.

The conversation flowed very easily after that.


End file.
